The needs for and the rules and regulations applicable to collecting samples of aqueous streams for analysis under various environmental and regulatory items of legislation have evolved over the years. A prominent feature of many of the applicable rules is the obtaining of a typical sample of the aqueous stream in a container which will not contribute to or remove any of the impurities present in the sample. Generally, it is preferred to obtain the sample in a prewashed glass container which creates the problem of how to get the glass container to the appropriate sampling point. The Applicant is not aware of prior art available to the public on this subject and material to the invention defined in this application.